The Sorting of Luna Lovegood
by Lanc
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Luna's sorting was like? Here's my version.


Luna Lovegood stared placidly around Hogwarts' Great Hall. Even to her, it was amazing. She had never been to such a place before. Luna's examination of the Hall was short, as her attention quickly fell upon Professor McGonagall who was placing a very battered old hat on a stool. To her delight, the hat suddenly developed a mouth and began to sing:

_Welcome to this ancient house of learning_

_And your place you'll soon be earning._

_You need to know where to start,_

_So come up here and do your part._

_Pick me up and place me on your head_

And your soul shall be read 

_In order to determine your place within these walls_

_And in these hallowed halls._

_Should you be in Slytherin, the house of the cunning?_

_If this is the case you'll soon be up and running;_

_Perhaps you should join Gryffindor, wherein dwell the brave,_

_Amongst them you will not be a slave;_

_Others should join Ravenclaw, the house for those who seek knowledge,_

_Here you will find assistance while you forage;_

_For the rest there is Hufflepuff, a place for the loyal,_

_For friends in this house you will not have to toil._

_Now I beseech you please come and join me here,_

_You need not fear as I do this every year._

As the hat finished its' song, applause could be clearly heard from all corners of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall's voice drew Luna's attention back onto her. "When I call your name," McGonagall said while holding a role of parchment, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house you will go and sit at the appropriate table." McGonagall took a brief breath then called "Anderson, Richard!"

A small brown haired boy walked up to the stool, put on the hat and sat down. Within moments the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

After the first student was sorted, Luna lost interest and once again examined the room. She was especially interested in the ceiling, as it showed the night sky. Luna had always loved the night sky. After staring at the ceiling for a long time, Luna became aware that Professor McGonagall was calling her name. "Luna Lovegood!"

Luna dreamily wandered up and placed the hat onto her head. "You're a difficult one to place," said a voice in her ear.

"Are you the hat?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I'm the Sorting Hat," the voice replied.

"Are you one of the Ravenous Gossiping Hats of Honduras? They place themselves on peoples heads, talk them to death then suck out the brains."

"No, I'm not one of those creatures." The hat sounded as if it was amused by the idea. "Much as I'd like to talk about those hungry hats, we need to get back to your sorting."

"Okay, Mr. Hat," Luna said.

"You're difficult. I haven't had so many problems with placing a person in years. You're not a Slytherin; you're too accepting and unambitious for that house. You could go to any of the others though. You've got courage and intelligence. You're loyal and accepting too. Hufflepuff might be best for you, though you could easily do well in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Hat, I think I'd like to be a Ravenclaw. It was my mum's old house, you see, and my dad's."

"Hmm, yes I remember your mother. A very bright young witch. This might not be the best fit for you. You could end up miserable."

"I'll be fine, Mr. Hat. Whatever happens, I'll be fine."

"Very well, since you're so sure it's what you want, you'll be a RAVENCLAW!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hat. I'll come and see you sometime. Perhaps we can talk about the Honduran hats."

Luna put the hat back on the stool and casually sauntered off to the Ravenclaw table, ready to begin her time at Hogwarts.

For a while now I've been thinking about what Luna's sorting would have been like. I wrote this to show what I think might have happened. I'm not entirely happy with it, especially with the Sorting Hat's song. It doesn't seem right to me, but as Harry missed this sorting I had to make up my own song, something I've never been any good at. Also, I can't think of any pupils in Luna's year other than Luna herself, Ginny and Colin Creevey, so I had to invent the first person to be sorted. I didn't want to invent many pupils, though, so I gad Luna just vaguely examine the ceiling, something that I think _might_ have happened, until her name was called. I'm reasonably happy with the actual sorting itself. I think Luna probably would have thought the hat to be an interesting creature (hence the Ravenous Honduran Gossiping Hats), which would probably amuse the hat. As for which house she'd be sorted in, I think the hat would have found it difficult. It could dismiss Slytherin immediately as Luna is far too accepting and open to make a good Slytherin. However, I think she could have done well in any of the others. She's obviously loyal and accepting, so could make a good Hufflepuff. She's obviously brave too – she showed that in her fourth year, so she could be a Gryffindor, and as she is in Ravenclaw she's definitely intelligent. I think that she must have chosen Ravenclaw much like Harry chose Gryffindor, otherwise the hat would have put her in a place she would be more accepted (in my opinion probably Hufflepuff, but I'm far from certain of this), and the best reason I can think of for her choosing Ravenclaw is that it was her mother's house. Tell me what you think of this.

I own nothing (except perhaps the Honduran hats, but anyone can use them if they want. I don't really want them – they keep trying to make me put them on).


End file.
